Conventional word processing computer programs may offer collaborative editing and document version control. In some instances, however, only a single user is able to make changes to a document at a time. Further, many times, there may be multiple copies or multiple versions of an entire document such that merging changes into a document may be problematic. For example, revisions may be lost and/or made incorrectly during such merger. Keeping track of multiple versions of the same document may be complex and cumbersome. Further, when multiple editors make changes to a document and those changes are approved, details related to the changes are often lost. Revisions made to the document may not be rolled back and viewed again unless the document is reverted to a previously saved version of the document.
Accordingly, as the above steps are disjointed and may result in lost records and/or incorrectly revised documents, a need exists for alternative tools to streamline the process to collaborate on and store revisions with respect to a document and methods of use of such tools.